Hairspray!
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: REVISED! AU In the 60's all things were either black or white, but when one girl tries to break all the status quos, things go hectic, read as she tries to beat the mean girl, catch the boy and most of all: Dance! NOW FEATURING MORE SONGS!  R&R!
1. Good Morning Washington!

Title: Hairspray

Fandom: Cory In The House

Pairings: Meena/Newt, Jessica/Cory (I know, so unrealistic. There was **no **one else), Newt/OC

Based on the awesome movie "Hairspray" (2007)

**This is set in 1962.**

**Meena isn't overweight, their being prejudice to her because she's Bahavian.**

**Yes, Jessica as in the genius. Yes, she's going to be OOC.**

**Rebel from my other story and me and Crystalized Chaos's story is in here as well.**

**Enjoy!**

_MAJOR AN: This is the re-done version! All the songs will be included!! Broadway and the brand new movie!! Also, I fixed Jessica's name because it's Maldanado. My bad. And…all the characters are involved. Raven and Tanya aren't in it. You'll have to keep reading to see, but it's much better than the original. And…I changed the show. I used the one that Nanoosh was on instead! _

Chapter 1: Good Morning Washington!

A sound of the alarm clock went off in the Paroom house hold at seven am on a Tuesday morning.

Meena slammed her hand down on top of it to silence the annoying sound.

She began to get ready and rat her hair. She glanced up at the many pictures adorning her vanity. They were all of Newt Livingston, one of the stars of Washington D.C.'s "Capitol Beat".

She sighed. In her own little world, she was on that council, dancing on that show, Rebel Samuels, the 'queen of mean' was not, and Newt was hers and only hers.

She walked into the bathroom as she began to sing.

_**Oh, oh, oh  
Woke up today  
Feeling the way i always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That i can't eat  
Then i hear that beat  
That rhythm of town  
Starts calling me down  
It's like a message from  
High above  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out  
To the smiles and the  
Streets that i love  
Good morning Washington  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony**_

Good morning Washington  
And someday when i take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh,  
I've got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go

The rats on the street  
All dance around my feet  
They seem to say   
"Meena, it's up to you"  
So, oh, oh  
Don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good morning Washington  
There's the flasher who lives next door   
There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school

Good morning Washington  
And some day when i take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me

I know every step  
I know every song  
I know there's a place where i belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me  
Before i drop dead!!

So, Oh, Oh

Give me a chance  
'Cause when i start to dance i'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me move   
When i hear that groove

My ma tells me no  
But my feet tell me go!  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
Oh, oh, oh   
Don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start...   
Good morning, good morning  
Waiting for my life to start 

She headed out the door, saying goodbye to her mother and she ran down the stairs.

She walked to school, admiring all the sights and sounds, still singing.

She stopped singing when she noticed that the bus had just driven off.

_**I love you Washington  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony**_

And i promise Washington  
That someday when  
I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see  
Baltimore and me...

Yes, More Or Less We All Agree

_**  
Washington and me...**_

Someday the world  
Is gonna see

_**  
Washington and me!**_

She hitched a ride with a dump truck and as he dropped her off, the bell rang.

"Shoot!" she said under her breath

She ran in and took her seat just as the late bell rang.

She stared blankly at board as the teacher droned on and on about geography.

The sounds of someone muttering something under their breath was heard from behind her.

"Yes, Mr. Daniels." The teacher said, gesturing to the boy behind Meena.

"Uh yeah, I can't see for Meena's big hair." He said

The teacher rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed by the fact.

"Meena, if I have to keep writing you up for unwanted hair height, I'm going to scream." She groaned

"Well, you hair can't just hang down like some dead animal."

Her mouth fell as she noticed that was how the teacher's hair was sitting right now.

"I mean, I'm really sorry, uh, you know what I mean." She said, her cheeks flushing red

The teacher rolled her eyes and turned back to the black board.

Later on, in chemistry, Meena stared at the clock.

It read, 3:25. _"Only thirty five minutes. Come on clock." Meena thought_

A few minutes later she began to tap her foot on the side of the chair impatiently.

"Five, four, three, two.."

_Bbbbbrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg!_

Meena shoved her stuff into her book bag and ran out the door, grabbing her best friend Jessica Maldanado in the process.

"Jessica, we're going to miss it, come on!"

"Meena, we've got thirty minutes"

Meena groaned, still pulling her friend.

She pulled her friend down the city streets, crossing over to Big Tim's Electronics.

They stared at the T.V. momentarily.

"_Hey there teenage Washington, don't change that channel, 'cause it's time for Capitol Beat, brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray."_

"Come on!" Meena said, tugging the black headed girl behind her.

They ran up the same stairs Meena had ran down this morning and into the Parhoom's living room and turned on the TV.

"What is that racket?" Mr. Parhoom said, bolting in the room

"Capitol Beat!" Jessica smiled, still dancing to "Nicest Kids In Town"

"Go away dad, it's time for roll call." Meena said

"_I'm Rebel"_

"Hate her." Jessica said

"I can so dance better than her." Meena said

"_Jason, Tammy, Craig, Brenda, Sketch, Shelly, I.Q., Louanne, Joey, Mikey, Viki, Becky, Bix, Jesse, Carla, Paulie, Noreen, Doreen, and I'm…"_

There was a brief pause and then a blonde boy with gelled hair and blue eyes came on the screen.

"_And I'm Newt."_

Both girls shrieked happily.

"He is so gorgeous!" Jessica giggled, still dancing to the tune

"He's mine!" Meena laughed

"Sanjay, have you seen my daughter?"

Jessica stopped dancing and gasped.

"Behind the couch, now!" Meena said, pushing her friend in that direction

Jessica jumped behind the couch as Jennifer, her mother appeared in the doorway.

"Is my daughter here?" she said, making a disgusted face at the T.V.

"Nope, sorry." Meena said nervously

Sanjay shot his daughter a look.

Meena drew her fingers across her lips and signaled throwing away a key.

"Are you trying to tell me that Jessica is actually in this house, without her mother's permission, Meena Parhoom!"

Meena put her head in her hands and nodded.

Jessica came out from behind the couch nervously.

"Jessica Anne Maldanado, you are in so much trouble, you are going to walk around with a huge T on your sweater to show that you are permanently in trouble, come on, you are going home and we are going to pray for your poor friend." She said, pulling her daughter out of the house

"Goodbye Sanjay." She said, before slamming the door

Meena rolled her eyes.

The next day after school, Jessica and Meena walked back to that same place where they were the day before.

"_It takes two baby, it takes two." Newt sang, pulling Rebel into him, who kissed him on the cheek._

Suddenly, Newt appeared back on the screen.

"Hey, if you cats want to be one of the nicest kids in town, cut school tomorrow and come down to our studios tomorrow for our open auditions!" he said

The girls both looked at each other.

"I'm going to do it!" Meena said

"You go girl!" Jessica smiled

"I'm going to go down there, become part of the council, and then get my man!" Meena smiled, eyeing Newt who was dancing with Rebel on screen.

Tim, the store owner peered over the bars that barricaded the window of his store to see the girls.

"Oh no, it's Tim, run before he calls your mom again!" Meena said, shoving Jessica

"Bye, see you at this spot tomorrow for your big auditions!" Jessica smiled, running away

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Here is some extra info-**

**There's a banner on my profile for this story!**

**And, the song list goes as followed.**

**Good Morning Washington- Meena**

**Nicest Kids In Town- Richard Martinez (Shut up)**

**It Takes Two- Newt**

**Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now- Meena, Jessica, and Rebel**

**(The Legend of) Miss Baltimore Crabs- Samantha Samuels**

**I Can Hear the Bells- Meena**

**Ladies Choice- Newt**

**The New Girl In Town- Rebel**

**Welcome to The Sixties- Rebel and Samantha**

**Run and Tell That- Cory Baxter and Sophie Martinez**

**Big, Blonde, and Beautiful- Mrs. Martinez (who has a different name and isn't married to the Pres. In this!)**

**Without Love- Newt, Meena, Jessica, and Cory**

**Cooties- Rebel **

**You Can't Stop the Beat- Everyone**


	2. Mama, We're Big Girls Now!

Hairspray, Chapter 2: Mama, I'm A Big Girl Now!

"Jessica Anne, she is a bad influence! She's going to end up making you think you could go out and I don't know, date a black boy!" Mrs. Maldanado yelled

"Come on!"

"Don't contradict me!"

Over at the WXII studio, Rebel stood in front of her mother with her hands on her hips.

"Mom! I know the dance, get over it okay."

"Where is Newton, you need to practice your hand jive!" Samantha Samuels, aka, Rebel mother and the owner of the WXII station.

"No I don't! We know it. We've already done it five times today, Newt's tired and I'm annoyed, puh-lease!" she begged

"You will do it!"

"No!"

"Don't disobey me!"

"Meena Parhoom! You will not audition for that race show tomorrow!!! No! You will go to school and respect me like you are supposed to!" Sanjay yelled as his daughter begged.

"But Dad, everyone is going to be there! Come on! Newt is going to be there! This could be my chance!" she said

"I don't care! There are other young men than that dancing, singing, Livingston boy!" he said

"But dad!"

"Stop!"

"But…"

"Don't!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!!!!"

"Don't you even think about going to that audition!"

"STOP!" They all yelled simultaneously, even though they were on separate sides of the city.

_**Jessica:  
Stop telling me what to do**_

Mrs. Maldanado:  
Don't!

Rebel:  
Don't treat me like a child of two

Samantha:  
No!

Meena:  
I know that you want what's best

Sanjay:  
Please! 

Meena:  
But daddy, please,

All the girls:  
Give it a rest!!!

Jessica and Rebel:  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!   
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Mama. I'm a big girl now!

Meena:  
Once upon a time when i was just a kid  
You never let me do just what the older kids did  
But lose that laundry list of what you won't allow  
'Cause daddy, i'm a big girl now

Rebel:

_**Once upon a time i used to play with toys  
But now i'd rather play around with teenage boys  
So, if i get a hickey, please don't have a cow   
'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now**_

Jessica:  
Ma, i gotta tell you that without a doubt  
I get my best dancing lessons from you  
You're the one who taught me how to "twist and shout"   
Because you shout non-stop  
And you're so twisted too!  
Wo -oh -oh -oh -oh

Meena:  
Once i used to fidget  
'Cause i just sat home

Rebel:  
But now i'm just like Gidget  
And i gotta get to rome!

Jessica:  
So say, arrivederci! 

Meena:  
Toodle-loo!

Rebel:  
And ciao! 

Jessica:  
'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

ALL   
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!

Meena:  
Daddy, i'm a big girl now  
(hey mama, say mama)

Meena  
Once upon a time i was a shy young thing  
Could barely walk and talk so much as dance and sing  
But let me hit that stage, i wanna take my bow  


_**Rebel:  
'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now**_

Wo - oh - oh - oh - oh  
Once upon a time i used to dress up 'ken'  
But now that i'm a woman, i like bigger men  
And i don't need a barbie doll to show me how 

Jessica:  
'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

GIRLS   
Yeah, you always taught me  
What was right from wrong  
And now i iust wanna give it a try  
Mama, i've been in the nest for far too long  
So please give a push and just watch me fly 

Rebel:  
Watch me fly

Jessica:  
Hey, mama, say mama  
Someday i will meet a man  
You won't condemn

Rebel:   
And we will have some kids  
And you can torture them

Meena:   
But let me be a star  
Before i take that vow

Rebel:  
'Cause mama, i'm a big girl now

Meena:  
Oh - Oh - Oh 

Jessica:  
Mama, i'm a big girl now

Rebel:  
Hey - Hey - Hey

Jessica:  
Mama, i'm a big girl

Rebel:  
Ooh, such a big, big girl!

GIRLS  
I'm a big girl now

ALL   
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!  
Stop! Don't! No! Please!

GIRLS  
Hey, i'm a big girl now!!!

"I'm going to get Newt and we are going out!" Rebel said, slamming the show script that had been forcefully shoved into her hands on the ground and stomping her white high heel into it.

Samantha stood with her mouth agape at her daughter, who had stormed off yelling Newt's name into the air, her heels clicking as she walked off.

The newt day, Jessica and Meena went down to the WXII studios, totally throwing the words that their parents had said the previous day aside.

"Oh my God Jessica, there's Newt, Newt," Meena gasped, pointing to the boy who was in an animated conversation with Rebel while her mother was trying to teach a dance, "I can't believe I'm really here auditioning."

"I can't believe I'm here watching you audition." Jessica replied

"I know, pinch me!" Meena said

Jessica turned to Meena and pinched her on her upper arm.

"Ouch Jessica! That's a figure of speech!" she gasped

"Sorry." Jessica said, looking away from her friend

They directed their attention back to the "Nicest Kids In Town", who were currently learning a new dance from Rebel's mom, Samantha Samuels.

"Front step, cha, cha, cha, back step, cha, cha, cha, side step, front step, and turn." She said

Samantha turned her head over to the group of girls and guys coming in for auditions.

"Oh Rebel, look this horrible crew, this town sure has gone down hill since I was young.."

"Oh mother, not more ancient history." Rebel begged, staring at her mother with deep displeasure

Rebel's mother began singing about her days as Miss Washington Crabs.

She glanced over at her daughter, who was in somewhat of a grind with Newt.

"Oh Rebel, that move is way too dirty." She said

"Oh mother, wake up from that dream of yours, this isn't 1930." The blonde replied

"These steps are perfect ammunition." Rebel grinned

"Let me show you how your mommy dear took out the competition, girls go get 'em, boys, let's rumba." She said, gesturing to the groups.

Carla came and grabbed Meena by the arm and paired her up with I.Q.

They began doing the dance perfectly.

"Alright girls, let's see what you've got." Samantha said

"Twist, twist, twist, twist, mashed potato, mambo." The girls said

"Ready, begin," Samantha said, "On my show you'll never find a thrusting hip or bump and grind."

She began to sing again.

She stopped and placed her hand on her daughter's back and shoved her forward, "Proceed"

Rebel walked over to where Meena was dancing.

"Was that a dance for fleas and ticks?" she spat out, watching Meena dance.

Meena frowned and went back to her dance, shaking off the blonde's cruel comment.

"Are you scared when we're on live?" Doreen asked Meena

"I'm sure I'll cope." Meena said

"Well this show isn't broadcast in Cinemascope!" Rebel hissed

"This one will never get a date in those hand me down clothes." Shelly said, gesturing to a sandy blonde headed girl dancing in the back line

"Ha, kid, she'll never get a date unless he buys her a new nose." Rebel smirked at a girl dancing beside another girl.

"Do you dance like you dress?" Rebel asked Meena

"Rebel, there's no need to be cruel." Newt said from behind her

Rebel shot him a "shut up" look as he looked away.

"Would you swim in an integrated pool?" Samantha asked Meena

The rest of the council members stopped their interrogation and turned to face their manager. Rebel had a very cruel looking smirk on her face and Newt stood, clueless beside Jason.

"Sure, I sure would, I'm all for integration, it's the new frontier."

The girls gasped as Ms. Samuels said, "Not in Washington it isn't. And may I be frank, first impressions can be tough, and when I saw you, I knew it, if your heritage weren't enough, you last answer just blew it! And so my dear, so tall, so brown, you'll never be in.."

Rebel quickly cut in, "So we're kicking you out!"

They continued making fun of her.

"Uh, you may go." Samantha said, flipping her hand at Meena

"Thank you." Meena sighed, walking away

"Hey, I think they secretly liked you!" Jessica said happily, unwrapping a red lollipop and sticking it in her mouth.

A little while after that, Meena tried to sneak into class, unnoticed.

"Are you trying to skip my class Miss Parhoom?" the teacher asked

"Uh…" she stuttered

"You better have an important excuse."

"It was…" she looked out the window

The teacher quickly got out her pen and pink paper and wrote her a detention on the spot.

Meena sighed and headed out the door and walked to a room with the label: DETENTION on the door.

She opened the door and the sounds of blaring music greeted her.

She soon found herself dancing around the room until she came face to face with a boy.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doin' down here, you ain't black." He said

"I was late, way late." Meena said

"Oh."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Meena asked

"I don't think so." He replied

"Oh I know, I saw you on Negro day on Capitol Beat!" she gasped

"Yep, you watch Negro day?" he asked

"Yeah, Negro day is the best, I wish every day were Negro day!" Meena said

"Don't we all." The boy said, "You are a great dancer, you want to learn one we use to attract the opposite sex?"

Meena grinned and looked back at him.

She nodded.

He began to dance up to her, "I'm Cory V. Baxter."

He nodded to her to do the same thing, "I'm Meena Par-hoom."

The group clapped as they continued to dance.

Outside the classroom door, Newt and Jason stopped outside at the sound of the music.

"What the.." Newt said, staring in the door, watching Meena dance.

"Woah." Jason said

Newt swung open the door and walked in, walking over to the girl, but managing to run into her.

She gasped and turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry darlin' I hope I didn't mess up your 'do." He said

Meena stood speechless, staring into his blue eyes.

"Wow, Newt, um, no, I'm okay." She said

"Hey, you are a great dancer, listen, straight after school, come to the gym, we're having the monthly Capitol Beat hop there, you should come, maybe you could come on the show." He smiled

Meena's eyes widened as she nodded.

"Groovy, see you there." He smiled again

Jason nodded in her direction as they shut the door behind them.

"Wow." Meena gasped again

The bell rang soon after that and Meena darted out of the room.

She quickly found Jessica.

She began to sing about how she felt when Newt ran into her and he talked to her.

She dragged Jessica through the school as she sang.

_**Meena:  
I can hear the bells**_

Jessica:  
Meena, are you all right?

Meena:  
Well, don'tcha hear them chime?

Jessica:  
I don't hear anything.

Meena:  
Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?  
And all because he...

Touched me  
He looked at me and stared, yes he  
Bumped me  
My heart was unprepared when he  
Tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life's complete 'cause when he

Nudged me  
Love put me in a fix, yes it  
Hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my  
Heart burst  
Now i know what life's about  
One little touch  
And love's knocked me out and,

I can hear the bells  
My head is spinning  
I can hear the bells   
Something's beginning

Everybody says  
That a girl who looks like me  
Can't win his love  
Well, just wait and see 'cause

I can hear the bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I can hear the bells  
My temp'rature's climbing

I cant contain my joy  
'Cause i fin'ly found the boy  
I've been missin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

Round one  
He'll ask me on a date and then  
Round two  
I'll primp, but won't late because  
Round three's  
When we kiss inside his car  
Won't go all the way  
But i'll go pretty far!  
And then,

Round four   
He'll ask me for my hand and then  
Round five  
We'll book the wedding band so by  
Round six  
Rebel, much to your surprise   
This Bahavian champion  
Takes the prize and...

I can hear the bells  
My ears are ringing  
I can hear the bells  
The bridesmaids are singing

Everybody says  
Thet a guy who's such a gem  
Won't look my way  
Well, the laugh's on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells

My father will smile  
I can hear the bells  
As he walks me down the aisle

Minutes later, Meena was staring in the boy's bathroom window.

Newt, Jason, I.Q., and Craig were all inside spraying their hair and looking in the mirror.

Newt stared in the mirror for a second before noticing a stray piece of hair on the side of his head that had became ungelled.

He licked his palm and slid his hand down his head.

_**My mother starts to cry  
But i can't see 'cause Newt and i  
Are french kissin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells**_

I can hear the bells  
My head is reeling  
I can hear the bells  
I can't stop the pealing

Everybody warns  
That he won't like what he'll see  
But i know that he'll look  
Inside of me yeah, 

I can hear the bells  
Today's just the start 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
And 'til death do us part

And even when we die  
We'll look down from up above  
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love

We both will share a tear   
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells

She can hear the bells

I can hear the bells

She can hear the bells

I can hear the bells

Bum, bum, bum, bum!  


"_I can hear the bells." _She sang, taking her seat in her next class.

As soon as the bell rang that day, everyone headed down for the May Corny Collins hop in the gym.

Newt was up on stage singing while Rebel and her "girls" were out on the floor, doing a flashy dance, attracting loads of attention like always.

_**Hey little girl with the cash to burn  
Well I'm selling something you won't return  
Hey little girl take me off the shelf  
'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself  
Once you browse through the whole selection  
Shake those hips in my direction  
Bringing it back if she never did see  
Take me home and then unwrap me  
Shop around with every dollar  
I've got to be  
The Ladies Choice  
Ladies choice  
The Ladies Choice**_

_**Hey little girl LOOKING FOR A SALE  
(repeat)  
Test drive this american man  
(repeat)  
It's going to take cash to fill my tank  
(repeat)  
So let's crack open your piggy bank  
(repeat)  
Hey little girl you're window shopping  
I got something that's traffic stopping**_

_**Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree  
I'm the Ladies Choice  
The Ladies Choice  
The Ladies Choice**_

"Go on, do your thing!" Jessica said, shoving the girl near the dancing group.

Meena danced until she saw Cory in the black segregated section.

"Hey, why are you over there?" she said

"I can't dance with your kind, I can't be seen with your kind either." He said

"I want to do your move." She said

"Go 'head baby girl, do it." He smiled

Meena quickly hugged Cory and ran off, doing the dance.

On the other side of the gym, Rebel was looking rather furious at the girl.

"_What does she think she's doing?" _she thought bitterly

She continued to dance happily.

Newt bent down at her level and smiled, then winked at her.

She smiled back at him.

_**Wow!  
Hey little girl on a spending spree  
I don't come cheap but the kisses come free  
On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree**_

_**Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea  
I come with a lifetime guarantee  
One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three  
It's the Ladies Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice  
The Ladies Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice, Choice, Choice  
I'm the Ladies Choice **_

On the other side of the stage, Richard Martinez, the host of the show, watched the girl.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind.

Later that after noon, Jessica barreled through traffic, nearly getting mowed over by two cars.

"Mr. Parhoom, come on, you've got to see this, Mrs. Parhoom, you too!" she gasped, pulling them into the Parhoom living room.

"I really don't want to see that Livingston boy for the eight hundredth time." Mrs. Parhoom groaned

"It's not Newt! Watch!" Jessica said

"_Roll call!"_

"_I'm Rebel!, Jason, Tammy,Craig, Brenda, Sketch, Shelly, I.Q., Louanne, Joey, Mikey, Viki, Becky, Bix, Jesse, Carla, Paulie, Noreen, Doreen, Newt…"_

_The music paused._

"_And I'm Meena!" _

The whole room burst into screams.

"Go Meena, Go, Go, Meena." They said

"I can't believe she did it, she got on the show!" Mr. Parhoom said

"This is amazing!" Mrs. Parhoom said happily

The song stopped.

Richard stepped up to Meena, "This is our newest council member, Meena, tell us a bit about yourself, Meena."

"Hi! I'm Meena Parhoom, I go to Washington Prepatory High School and I love this show!" she giggled

"And we love you Meena." He smiled

The kids laughed a very rehearsed simultaneous laugh.

"Okay, for our first dance today, we'll do a special ladies choice with Meena." he said

"I was supposed to do the ladies choice!" Rebel gasped, "Not Negro Bahavian over there!"

"Ah, such a charmer, Rebel." he sighed, "We'll be right back with Meena's pick after a word from our sponsors."

Jessica smiled at her friend happily.

This was the start of a very big adventure.


	3. The New Girl In Town

Hairspray, Chapter 3: The New Girl In Town

**AN: I kept them the same age as on the show. Hence, "Can't be more than 14."**

The next day on the show, Rebel opened up with a cutesy dance number with Doreen and Noreen.

_**  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Driving down our streets  
You better lock up your man  
Before he meets  
The New Girl In Town**_

_**  
Who just came on the scene  
The New Girl In Town  
**_

_**Rebel:  
Can't be more than fourteen  
And she's got a way of makin'  
A boy act like a clown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
We don't know what to do  
'Bout the new girl in town  
The New Girl In Town**_

Noreen:  
Seems to dance on air

_**  
Rebel:  
The New Girl In Town**_

Doreen:  
She's got the coolest hair

_**  
Rebel:  
You better tell the homecomming queen  
To hold on to her crown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Or she's gonna loose it to  
The New Girl In Town**_

Noreen and Doreen:

_**She's hip, so cool  
**_

_**Rebel:  
I'm gonna get her after school!**_

_**  
**_Rebel punched the sky and smiled.

In the wing, Newt rolled his eyes, she was obviously singing about Meena.

He thought Rebel had to be one of the prettiest girls he had ever met, but so obnoxious.

_**All:**__**  
And yet we'd like to be like her  
[The New Girl in Town lyrics on she's the kitten  
That the cats prefer**_

The New Girl In Town  


_**Rebel:  
Has my guy on a string**_

_**  
The New Girl In Town**_

_**  
Noreen:**_

_**Hey look she's wearing his ring**_

_**  
**__**Rebel:  
I can't stop crying and so  
In my own tears I'm gonna drown  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo**_

_**  
**__**Doreen:  
Cause he wants to rendezvous**_

_****_

With the new girl

_**  
Noreen:  
We kinda sad and blue**_

All:  
Yes it's true  
We'd like to say...  
To The New Girl In Town  
The New Girl In Town  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
From out of the blue girl  
This town's in a stew girl  
What a hullabaloo girl  
She ain't just passing through girl  
She's sticking like glue girl  
To the man I thought I knew girl  
Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo  
Hey look out for that moving van  
Look out, look out. Look out, look out  
She was...The New Girl In Town

She kept on singing until the end, when her mother yelled, "Cut to commercial, and get Rebel dear some powders."

Rebel went to powder her nose in what seemed like a never ending huff.

The next day at school, Rebel, Newt, and Jason were in the back of their history class talking amongst themselves.

"They can't send Shelly to special ed, I don't care how dumb she is, she's one of my best friends, I won't let them do it!" Rebel pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, and also, they are talking about letting Carla lead a dance next week, can you believe it?" she gasped

Newt rolled his eyes, "You're just upset because she's a good dancer."

"Oh please, you think she can dance?" she asked

Newt nodded in approval.

Rebel rolled her eyes, "She's huge, hey, at least you'll be sponsored by Goodyear."

Jason snickered a bit as Newt rolled his eyes yet again.

A piece of paper flew to the back of the room and on Rebel's desk.

Rebel opened it up and laughed out loud.

"Miss Samuels, do we have a problem?" Mr. Frank, the teacher said

"Oh no, but Meena, Mr. Frank does not have man boobs." Rebel said, faking disbelief, showing the class the note.

Meena and Newt's jaws both dropped as Mr. Frank grabbed the note and slammed a detention down on Meena's desk.

Meena got up and walked to the door.

Newt stood up at his seat.

"Mr. Livingston, since you want to stand up and interrupt my class, can you give me Patrick Henry's famous last words." He said

Newt half smiled for a moment before blurting out matter-of-factly, "Kiss my ass."

The whole class burst out laughing as the teacher rolled his eyes and put a detention down on his desk.

Meena smiled as she walked out the door and down the hall.

"Hey wait!"

She turned around to see Newt coming up behind her.

She smiled nervously as he winked at her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"I couldn't stand letting Rebel get away with something like that, or you thinking I'd let Rebel get away with something like that." He said

Meena smiled, "That's so sweet."

"And two, I wanna dance." He smiled

Meena's smile widened.

"Hey Meena, and oh my God, Newt!"

They both turned around to see Jessica running up to them.

"What did you do?" Meena said, raising an eyebrow

"Late homework again, are you guys going to detention?" she asked

Both kids nodded.

"Cool." She smiled

When they got there, they were greeted by the same loud music as always.

"Hey there girl!" Cory yelled

He saw the other two that came with her and raised and eyebrow.

"Don't worry, they're with me." She said

He nodded.

"I'm Newt." Newt said, adding a wink

"I would know you even if you didn't do that stupid wink or tell me your name." Cory said, "You're the cracker boy that's dating that bitch's daughter who wants to cancel Negro day."

Newt looked away.

"And who, might I ask is this?" Cory said, coming face to face with Jessica

Jessica looked at Meena, who smiled widely at her.

"This, Cory, is Jessica Maldanado." She smiled

"Nice to meet you." He smiled

They all began to dance and Newt made a rather big fool of himself.

The girl that he was dancing with looked at him like he was crazy when he attempted a move that Cory was doing.

The bell rang a little after that.

"It's over, damn, I was just getting it." He laughed nervously

"Yeah…" the girl said, rolling her eyes and walking off.

A beat came from out of nowhere as Cory began to sing.

_**I can't see  
Why people look at me  
And only see the color of my face**_

And then there's those  
That try to help, god knows  
But always have to put me in my place

but i won't ask you to be color blind  
'Cause if you pick the fruit  
Then girl, you're sure to find... 

They all ran outside and onto the school yard.

From behind the fence, Rebel watched with wonder as her boyfriend danced around with African Americans.

"Newt!" she gasped

She crossed her arms over her chest and yelled, "Newt! Newt Livingston!"

Newt paid no attention to the girl but kept up with Cory and the rest of the gang.

They came to a spot near a bus stop.

_**The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use?**_

The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
And that's where it's at...  
...now run and tell that!!

Run and tell that!

Run and tell that! 

Run and tell that!

I can't see  
Why people disagree  
Each time i tell them what i know is true

And if you come  
And see the world i'm from  
1 bet your heart is gonna feel it too

Yeah. I could lie  
But baby. Let's be bold   
Vanilla can be nice  
But if the truth be told...

The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use

The darker the chocolate   
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at

Now run and tell that!!

Run and tell that!

Come on girl, This is my friend, Sophie Rodriguez

Sophie:  
Oh I know Meena Parhoom! Good For you girl you got on the show!

Meena:  
Well you better be next

Sophie:  
You got that right.

Cory:  
Oh you know she is you better show em' girl!

Sophie:  
I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride

All:  
So give me five on the black-hand side

Sophie:  
I've got a new way of movin'  
And i got my own voice

All:  
So how can i help  
But to shout and rejoice

Sophie:  
The people 'round here  
Can barely pay their rent  
They're "try'n to make dollar  
Out 'a fifteen cent"  
But we got a spirit  
Money just cant buy

All:  
It's deep as a river  
And soars to the sky!!

Cory:  
I cant see  
The reason it cant be  
The kinda world where we all get our chance

The time is now  
And we can show them how  
To turn the music up and let's all dance

'Cause all things are equal  
When it comes to love   
Well, that ain't quite true  
'Cause when push comes to shove...

The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so

But darlin', what's the use  
The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at

...Now run and tell that!!

Run and tell that!

Run and tell that!!

At the end of his song, he kissed two of his fingers and then touched Jessica's lips.

Jessica stared at him briefly before passing out in the floor.

Newt and Meena turned to where she had fell and helped her up.

They soon entered a large warehouse for a record store where there were already people dancing all in the place.

Soon a lady came out declaring herself, "Big, Blonde, and Beautiful."

She was then introduced as Sophie's mom, Cecilia.

"I hate that their canceling Negro day!" Meena exclaimed

"Yeah, it's not fair, now I'll never be able to dance on the show." Sophie said/

"Don't worry baby, you'll dance on that show, one way or another." Cecilia said.

"We need to do something about this! The Samuels are ruining everything! If we can't dance, I say we march!" Meena yelled

Cecilia smiled slyly back at the girl.

Meena could see the wheels turning in the lady's head.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Rebel dialed a number in the phone.

"Hello." The other side said

"Yes, this is er, Mike." She said in a deep voice

"Mike?" the other voice said

"Yes Mike!" she said, in her normal voice

"Oh," she corrected, "Yes, Mike, and I know the whereabouts of your daughter."

Back at the Baxter's record store, Meena's father busted in angrily.

"Meena, what on earth do you think you are doing here!" he yelled

"Oh no, if we have any more white people in here, this is going to be a suburb." Tanya said, glancing at the man

"Dad!" she groaned

"That's your dad." Newt said

"Yes!" she said

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was worried sick, you just don't show up at home, I get no call, no nothing." He said

"I got caught up."

"In what."

"The station is canceling negro day!" she exclaimed

"Well you can't do anything about that!" he said

"Yes we can!"

Quickly, Tanya stepped in, "Hey Mr. Parhoom, are you hungry?"

She led him over to a table covered in food.

He began to eat happily.

Meena smiled at Newt as he returned her smile.

"So are we going to do this!" Meena exclaimed

"Yeah!" Jessica chanted back

"Hell yeah!" Cory said

A few other chants followed after.

Meena turned to Newt, "What about you?"

"Meena, if I do this, I'll lose my spot on the show, I've been on for three years, I can't do this, It'll be the last time I dance on television, and there are going to be agents at the Teenage Hairspray pagent." He said.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, her voice beginning to crack

"I think this adventure is just a little to wild for me." He said

He paused for a moment and then looked down at her.

She was tearing up and beginning to cry.

"Oh god, no, oh god, I'm sorry." He said

Meena ran over to her dad and cried.

Newt looked away from the girl.

"It-It's fine Newt, go on, get your big break." She cried

Rebel and Samantha sat on the other side of town at the station talking.

"Mom, if they are going to ruin our show, then we need to do something, people that want to plan revenge, their time is coming, come on!" she said

"No Rebel!"

"Mom, things are changing!"

_**Rebel:  
Hey mama hey mama,  
Look around  
Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound  
Hey mama hey mama,  
Follow me  
1 know something's in you  
That you wanna set free  
So let so, go, go of the past now  
Say hello to the love in your heart  
Yes, 1 know that the world's spinning fast now  
You gotta get yourself a brand new start**_

Hey mama, welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh mama, welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go mama, go, go, go!

Welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Hey mama  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,   
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Rebel:  
Hey mama, hey mama,  
Take my hand  
Hey mama, hey mama,  
Take a chance

Samantha:  
Oh 'Belle, it's been years  
Since someone asked me to dance  


_**Rebel:  
So let go, so, go of the past now  
Say hello to the light in your eyes   
Yes, i know that the world's  
Spinning fast now  
But you gotta run the race  
To win the prize**_

Hey mama, welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh mama, welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go mama, go, go, go! 

Welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Hey mama  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Rebel:  
Take your old-fashioned fears  
And just throw them away

Samantha:  
Hey Rebel, hey baby,  
Look at me!  
I'm the cutest chickie  
That ya ever did see

Hey Rebel, hey baby,  
Look at us  
Where is there a team  
That's half as fabulous?!

Samantha:  
I let go, go. Go of the past now  
Said hello to this red carpet ride   
Yes 1 know that the world's spinning fast now  
Tell lollabrigida to step aside!  
Your mama's welcoming the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh  
Oh your mama's welcoming the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Go, mama, go, go, go! 

_**  
Welcome to the 60's  
Open the door  
For the girl who has more,  
She's a star...  
Rebel, go, go, go!**_

All:  
Oh mama, welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh  
Oh mama, welcome to the 60's  
Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh  
Go mama. Go, go, go! 

Hey mama welcome to the 60's  


_**ALL  
Welcome to the 60's  
Go mama go, go, go!  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh  
Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh  
Go mama, go, go, go!!**_

Later that night, as Meena and her father got home, they were greeted by Rebel and Samantha Samuels at their door.

"Mr. Parhoom, Meena, how glad I am to see you." Ms. Samuels smiled slyly, hugging the man and kissing him on both cheeks.

"What on earth are you doing?" he yelled, "This is a disgrace to my heritage!"

"Oh I'm sorry." She said

"That's it, Meena get inside, we need to talk!"

As soon as they slammed the door, Rebel and Ms. Samuels smiled wickedly at each other and then walked away from the scene.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to dance on the show again!" Meena wailed

"They disgraced our country, end of story, it's over!" he said

"What about Newt?" she said

"He'll find another partner! He'll go back to Rebel." He said

Meena stormed up to her room and slammed the door.

The next night, her father came upstairs to tell her that he thought it over and she was going to be able to dance on the show again, only to find her gone.


	4. The Revolution

Hairspray, Chapter 4: The Revolution

Meena stood downtown in front of a church with about sixty African American people.

She picked up a poster that said: "Integrate not Segregate."

She looked around until she saw Cory and Sophie both picking up signs as well.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked

"Yeah." Meena replied, "You guys deserve a chance."

Cecilia lined up the mob to walk down the street with the signs. She began to sing a song called, "I Know Where I've Been"

They kept on walking until they reached the station.

Police were already lined up outside the place.

"MEENA!"

Meena turned around, hoping it would be Newt, only to find her father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to…" he paused, "Help"

"Oh no." he said

"Dad, you know the police were going to be here." She said

"Yeah, but won't it prevent you from getting your point across."

"Oh no!" Tanya said, "We'll get it across, one way or another."

"Hey!" Meena yelled

The police officer turned around, "You aren't getting past us."

"Why not?" Meena asked

"We have a strict code from Ms. Samuels not to let anyone through." He said, turning around

"What if we don't care?" Meena said

The police officer didn't even flinch.

"Hey!"

Nothing.

"Hey!" she said, finally hitting him on the back of the head with her sign.

He turned around, red with anger, "You just assaulted a police officer."

"Assault, you weren't listening." She said

"I'm going to have to take you into custody." He said

Meena looked at her father and then at Cecilia and Cory before running out of the mass of people and running down the road.

She only stopped when she reached Jessica's.

She looked in the front window to see Jessica and her mother watching the news.

"14 year old revolutionist/anarchist, Meena Parhoom has gone on the run from accounts of assaulting a police officer in an attempt to picket outside of local television station WXXI where the popular teen show Capitol Beat show tapes everyday at four. Parhoom was a regular on the show. The police officer is in critical condition at a local hospital. If you have any information, do call our station." The man on the TV said

"You see, if you had been with her, you could have been killed." Her mother said

Jessica was about to nod when she saw Meena sitting outside the window signaling for her to come around the back.

"I'm going to go er, pray." Jessica said

"Well, pray for your Satan possessed friend." Her mother said

Jessica nodded before going around back.

"Oh my God, Meena, you assaulted a police officer!" she said, hugging her friend

"Not really hard, but sort of." She said

"Where's Newt?" Jessica asked

"I don't have a clue." Meena said

"Come here, I have a place for you to hide out." Jessica said, pulling her friend to the downstairs area

"Nice, with a bed, canned food and…" she raised an eyebrow, "A gas mask."

"My mom's paranoid." Jessica said

"JESSICA ANNE MALDANADO!"

The girl whipped around to see her mother staring at her.

"I cannot believe you tried to sneak a felon in my house!" she said, "you are going to be permanently punished."

"As for you," she said, pointing at Meena, "I've already called the cops on you, they'll be here momentarily."

"I can't believe you'd do this to my best friend!" Jessica said

"You don't need friends like her, Jessica." She said, dragging her daughter out.

"And don't you touch my canned tuna!" the lady said

Meena nodded and looked out the barred window.

Back at Meena's house, Newt stood outside and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Livingston, it's good to see you." Mr. Parhoom said

"Thanks, I'm so worried about her, is she alright?" he asked

"I don't know for sure, she went on the run." He said

"I heard she assaulted a police officer and a cub scout with a crow bar!" Newt said

"No, she assaulted the police officer with a picket sign and she knocked the boy scout over in the process of running out, neither bled all that bad, do come in and worry with us, we'll make you some pork." He said, leading the boy inside

He then excused himself to go to the restroom, when really he went up to Meena's room.

He picked up a picture of her and stared into it and began to sing.

_Newt-  
Once i was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, i looked good! __**(he ran a hand through his hair and looked in the mirror and did his signature wink.)**___

Then we met and you made me  
The man i am today  
Meena, i'm in love with you  
No matter what they say,   
'Cause...  


_Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer_

Meena, i'll be yours forever  
'Cause 1 never wanna be  
Without love  
Meena, never set me free  
No, i ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Meena,  
No, no, no!!  


Back at Jessica's, Jessica was tied up to her bed, being forced to listen to old gospel music.

There was a noise coming from the window.

She looked over to see Cory breaking into her room.

"Cory, what are you doing here?" she gasped

"Saving my princess from being locked away in her tower." He smiled

"Aww, you do care!" she smiled

"Yeah," he said, beginning to untie her, "And nothing is going to keep us apart."

He pulled at the knot again and again.

"Except maybe these ropes." He paused, "Was your mother in the navy?"

Jessica laughed as he finally untied the ropes.

They both looked at each other momentarily before Cory crashed his lips down on hers.

Then he began to sing:

_Cory-  
Living in the ghetto  
Black is everywhere ya go  
Who'd 've thought i'd love a girl  
With skin as white as winter's snow_

Jessica-  
In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now i've tasted chocolate  
And i'm never going back

'Cause without love

Cory-  
Life is like a beat that you can't follow

Cory and Jessica-  
Without love

Jessica-  
Life is doris day at the apollo

Cory and Jessica-  
Darling, i'll be yours forever  
'Cause i never wanna be  
Without love

Cory-  
So darling, never set me free

Cory and Jessica-  
I'm yours forever  
Never set me free  


_All-_

_No, no, no!_

They went out the window and down the fire escape.

They all kept singing:

_Newt-  
If I'm left without my baby doll, I don't know what I'll do!_

Meena-  
Newt, i've got to break out  
So that i can get my hands on you

Cory and Jessica ran to the basement and let Meena out and instructed her to get in the trunk of Cory's dad's car.__

Cory-  
And girl, if i can't touch you  
Now i'm gonna lose control

Jessica-  
Cory, you're my black white knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul

All-  
Sweet freedom is our goal

Newt-  
Meena, i wanna kiss ya!  


_Meena-_

_Let me out at the next toll!_

ALL  
'Cause without love

Cory-  
Life is like a prom that won't invite us

ALL  
Without love  


_Newt-  
Life's getting my big break and laryngitis_

ALL  
Without love

Jessica-  
Life's a '45' when you can't buy it

ALL   
Without love  


_Meena-  
Life is like my mother on a diet _

They all got out at the old record store warehouse where they had been days before.

They entered and kept singing.__

ALL  
Like a week that's only mondays  
Only ice cream never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"

DARLING, I'LL BE YOURS FOREVER  
'Cause 1 never wanna be...

Without love

Newt and Meena-  
Yes now you've captured me

ENSEMBLE  
Without love  


_Cory and Jessica-  
I surrender happily_

ENSEMBLE  
Without love

Jessica-

_Oh Cory_

ALL   
Never set me free  


_Cory and Jessica-_

_No, no, no_

Newt and Meena-  
No, i ain't lyin'

Cory and Jessica-  
Never set me free

ALL  
No, no, no  
No, i dont wanna live without

Jessica-  
Love, love, love

Newt-  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

ALL  
Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me without love!

Soon, Cecilia came out from upstairs with Sophie following behind her.

"So are you planning on hiding her out here?" she said

Meena looked away in fear.

"Well why didn't you think of that before!" she smiled

"And this is?" Cecilia said gesturing to Newt and Jessica

"Cracker boy right here is Newt Livingston, and this," he paused, taking Jessica's hand, "Is Jessica Maldanado."

"Well, love is a gift, but get ready for some stupid coming your way." She said

"I see you've met my mother." Jessica said

The group smiled at her.

Meena quickly called her parents as they came up with a plan.

Tomorrow, the day of the Miss Teenage Hairspray, was going to be crazy, and they were going to accomplish the goal they had been waiting to accomplish forever, no matter what.


	5. You Can't Stop The Beat!

Hairspray Chapter 5, You Can't Stop The Beat!

The next day, teens crowded outside the WXII station, trying to get in to see Richard Martinez host the Miss Teenage Hairspray pagent.

There were police surrounding the building, stopping girls that looked anything like Meena.

Newt had already went inside to prepare for the pagent and Cory had went outside to think of a way to get Meena in there.

Outside, a girl walked by in a bright pink dress with long brown hair.

"Miss!" a police officer said

The person turned around and appeared to be none other than Meena's father.

The police interrogated him as Cory led his boys in the building.

Back inside, the pagent had began.

Jessica was sitting in the stands with Meena's mother.

Rebel was in the middle of the floor doing her portion of the dance off.

Newt was standing around, looking around with a blank look on his face as if he were waiting for someone.

Ms. Samuels, who had a walkie talkie strapped to the side of her hip, picked up the device as she heard loud booms coming from outside.

"What in the hell is going on out there?" she hissed

"It's these Negros, their back!" the police officer said

"Do something about it."

"I don't know who did it, and until I figure that out, I can't do much but try to keep them off the premises." He said

She paused.

"I know just who would." She said angrily

"Alright" Richard said, coming back onstage, "We have the results of the annual Miss Teenage Hairspray pagent, will it be, Shelly, Noreen, Doreen, Candy, or our three year champion, Rebel, there's only one way to find out, so here's Rebel with a new dance, the Cootie."

Rebel walked forward, shoving Shelly out of the way and yelled, "Meena Parhoom! This one's for you!" She pointed to the camera and then picked up her microphone.

_**They came from way far out  
In outer space  
And with her help  
They may destroy the human race**_

She's got cooties!  
...Cooties

They've found a place to nest  
She's got cooties  
...Cooties

If i were her i'd be depressed  
Long tailed, sharp nailed  
Fuzzy legs, laying eggs

"Eww, get 'em away from me,  
get 'em away from me ... ewww!!"

In science class  
She's like a walking show-and-tell  
Her pet skunk ran away  
'Cause it couldn't take the smell

She's got cooties

...Cooties

Nobody want to sit by her  
She's got cooties

...Cooties

She don't need a coat  
'Cause she's got fur!  
Circle, circle,  
Dot, dot, dot

Hurry, get your cootie shot!  
"Come on everybody, let's stamp 'em out!"

She's got cooties  
...Cooties

She's just as friendly as can be  
She's got cooties  
...Cooties  
She shows them cootie hospitality

She's got cooties  
...Cooties

She's like a living "twilight zone"  
She's got cooties  
...Cooties  
Quick, get rod serling on the phone!  
Black, white, red, green  
Every color in between  
Dresses like a circus clown  
Somebody oughta hose her down  
Grew up in a cootie zoo  
I bet her two-ton mama's got 'em too!

"And that's for you!" she said, as the beat finished out and she handed Richard the mic back.

"Wait!" Newt said, turning around to see a huge can of Ultra Clutch Hairspray coming down from the ceiling.

"Yeah, because Rebel, you are about to get out danced!"

Rebel turned around so quickly, it caused the puffy bottom of her pink dress to whip around with her.

"Oh really?" she said bitterly

Newt stepped in front of her, "Yes, really."

Her eyes widened as Meena stepped forward.

She got right up in Rebel's face and began to sing.

_**Meena-  
You cant stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet**_

But i just cannot stand still   
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
_  
_"Newt, stop her!" Rebel said bitterly, tossing her arms over her chest

Newt said nothing, just stepped forward.

"Newt?" she said

Newt walked up to where Meena was and began to sing wither her.

**Newt and Meena-**

_**'Cause you can't stop the beat**_

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that i can today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky   
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why

And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

Jessica them came back on the stage, dressed in a silky purple dress with Cory following behind her.

"Hey Jess, got anything to say to anyone watching at home?" Meena smiled

"Yeah, I am now a checkerboard chick!" she smiled, pulling Cory into a kiss.

Back at her house, her mother watched intently.

"JESSICA ANNE MALDANADO, PUNISHED, PUNISHED, PUNISHED, PERMANANTLY PUNISHED! DEVIL CHILD!" she yelled angrily

Jessica then began to sing:__

_**You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea  
You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be  
And if they try to stop us, Cory,  
I'll call the n - double-a - c- p!  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round.**_

Cory-  
'Round and 'round

Jessica-  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound

Cory-  
Speed of sound  


_**Jessica-  
I was lost till i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
**_

_**Jessica and Cory-**_

_**'Cause you can't stop the beat**_

Jessica, Cory, Newt, and Meena-  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean   
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But they cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
'Cause you cant stop the beat!

Newt came back out of the crowd, "I'd like to present one of the best dancers I've ever met, come on Sophie!"

Sophie went to center stage and danced happily.

The crowd clapped and cheered for the girl.

Over in one of the wings, Mr. Parhoom stood debating and issue.

"I'm going to hate myself for doing this." Mr. Parhoom thought as he walked out to where his daughter was standing.__

_**Mr. Parhoom-  
Meena, I have a little something  
I'd like to add, if you don't mind.  
You cant stop my happiness  
'Cause i like the way i am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When i see a christmas ham  
So if you don't like the way i look  
Well, i ust don't give a damn!**_

All-  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way

All-  
'Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that i can today

'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But i never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

Mr. Parhoom-  
Mr. Martinez, got get me my  
oxygen... NOW!  


_**Cecilia to Samantha:  
Step aside, Miss Buttercup... it's  
time to wrap this mutha' up!  
Oh, oh, oh,  
You can't stop today**_

ENSEMBLE  
...No!

Cecilia-  
As it comes speeding down the track

ENSEMBLE  
Oîí îîí îîí, child, yes

Cecilia-  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry

ENSEMBLE  
Be gone!

Cecilia-  
And it's never coming back

ENSEMBLE  
Look ahead

Cecilia-  
'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black

ENSEMBLE  
Yeah!

Cecilia-  
'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time   
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat

ALL  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a saturday night  
And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop ths paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah

Come on, you Samuels  
Go on, shake your fanny muscles

Back in the wings, Rebel and Samantha stood, looking rather annoyed.

Newt went over and pulled Rebel by the arm over to the dance floor.

She swatted at his arm numerous times as her mother followed after them.__

_**Rebel and Samantha  
We can't!**_

ALL  
Yes, you can!

Rebel and Samantha  
No, we can't!

ALL  
Yes, you can!

Rebel and Samantha  
Yes, we can...!!!

ALL  
You can't stop the beat

Rebel and Samantha  
Ever since we first saw the sun  
It seems poor Samuels girls are always  
Tryin' to please someone  
But now we're gonna shake and shimmy it  
And have some fun   
Today!

ALL  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay

_**Newt:  
'Cause you can't stop the beat!**_

_**Rebel:  
You can't stop the beat!! **_

_**Meena:  
You can't stop the beat!!!**_

At the end of the song, everyone hugged and smiled.

Then Richard came back on the stage, "I have a very important announcement, Capitol Beat is officially as of this day, integrated!"

Their was a loud roar of applause.

"And, we never revealed the results of the pagent, by a load of last minute votes, the winner of Miss Teenage Hairspray, and the lead dance spot on my show is Sophie Rodriguez!"

Their was an even louder applause.

"That's my baby!" Cecilia said happily, "She won!"

Sophie ran out and hugged Newt and Corny, as he slid the crown on her head.

She smiled into the camera and hugged Cory.

Rebel shot a glare over at the girl before turning to smile and wave at the camera once again and then notice one of Cory's friends glancing at her. She looked back at him and bit her lip, linking arms with him.

Right dead in front of the camera, Newt took one look at Meena and then pulled her into a kiss.

Jessica and Cory then followed suit and kissed after them.

Finally, all was right in Washington.

"That was your Miss Teenage Hairspray competition," Richard said, "Good night Washington!"


End file.
